


It's A Yeet Or Be Yeeten World Out There

by Bignonbinarygay



Category: The LEGO Batman Movie (2017)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Gay, M/M, batmans having a good time, dumb chase scene, i am brain dumb, okay seriously crack, shit uh sex mention sorry, straight stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bignonbinarygay/pseuds/Bignonbinarygay
Summary: Basically "Go fuck yourself" "come fuck me yourself coward!!" okay,





	It's A Yeet Or Be Yeeten World Out There

Joker tossed a bomb at batman, dashing up the stairs while the thing distracted him. Batman growled when it simply broke into pieces of glass with a slip of paper inside. He lept up and landed hard in front of joker, cape swirling dramatically. Joker snorted and grinned, taking another little trinket out. Shutting his eyes, he threw down a glitter bomb, cutely enough with both of their signature colors in it. Batman dodged it easy enough?   
”Joker seriously, what is this shit? Just jars of glass --” he was cut off by mashed banana paste being thrown at his eyes. He hissed and recoiled like holy water had been thrown at him. Joker cackled and sprinted past.  
Batman groaned in annoyance. “You can't just keep-” applesauce this time, jesus hell. Batman was kind of shocked that he really didn't have a defense for this. While wiping the food from his eyes he couldn't help the sharp, dismayed laugh that escaped. He blindly shot joker a big grin.   
“Go fuck yourself, you little rat,” Batman chuckled with no bite at all. He wiped his eyes clean and gave The Joker chase. Joker shot guacamole from a nerf gun, which batman effectively? Dodged?   
“Come fuck me yourself, coward!!!” Joker zoomed up the stairs, angry gay little legs carrying him up swiftly and with rage. Batman actually stopped running at this, disbelief and maybe less than a lot of heat gathering in his face. More often than not Joker really tossed him a puzzler.   
“That an invitation, stubbs?” he half taunted half asked with genuine hope. Joker's only response was actual condom balloons inexplicably filling the stairwell as he attempted to get to the roof with his stolen goods. Batman let out a choked sound. He grinned huge as he easily caught up to him.   
He tackled the stupid gross clown and flipped him overly expertly, handcuffing him and sending the goods via drone to their owner.   
“Was it worth it, clown?” he flipped the Joker over once more just so he could see this sicko's face when he asked. Joker seemed a bit dazed and short of breath. It was then that batman realized he'd not gotten up. Apologizing, he immediately removed himself and stood, before ultimately deciding to carry Joker bridal style. Joker fought and wiggled to no avail.  
“The chase is always worth it with you, Batsy~♡♡” he winked and gave a flirtatious smirk at the towering man. Batman squinted at him.   
“How'd you do that with your lips.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was another warm up but even though i am not very good at writing, i liked it so thank you. for reading


End file.
